Truth
by BeautifulKatastrophe
Summary: What if Bella Swan wasn't who you thought she was? Going back home she finds a brother, new friends and love. With new challenges arising, will Bella be able the secrets behind? Adopted from AngelJJK "Dark Angel"


**Truth**

**Dark Angel a****dopted from Angel JJK **

**Crossover: TVD/ Twilight**

**Rated T**

**Supernatural/ Romance**

**Bella/ Damon**

* * *

Truth

Chapter One

I was headed back home. Not Forks, but Mystic Falls. Forks was never really home. Bella Swan wasn't my real name, nor was I clumsy and painfully shy. Charlie didn't exist. The Cullens fell in love with the pretend me, and I was okay with that. It was what I needed to survive.

They thought they were the only supernatural beings, besides the werewolves and shape shifters. They were wrong. I was a vampire, like the vampires you read about in stories.

I, Izabella De Rossi, was returning to Mystic Falls intent or raising hell.

-DL-

I pulled up to the old Salvatore house. It was the house I grew up and always loved. Mrs. Flowers ran it as a boarding house, but I knew she intended for it to go back to the brothers soon. I entered the foyer, noting that it looked almost the same.

"Bella! You're home!" Mrs. Flowers hugged me tightly. "How have you been?"

She motioned for me to follow her to the couch. Mrs. Flowers studied me and waited for my response.

"I'm doing well. I've traveled for a bit, ran into some other races."

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually there is a clan of cold ones staying in Washington. They feed off of animals and a few of them have special abilities. It was an interesting thing knowing them." I talked about my stay in Forks. I had known Cynthia Flowers since she was eighteen. She was sixty now, and I loved her like a sister and a mother combined. I could trust her with a lot.

"I have a surprise for you, Izabella." Mrs. Flowers motioned to the staircase. Stefan was descending the stairs, oblivious to Mrs. Flowers and me.

"Stefan Salvatore," I yelled out. His face jerked up and looked at me. His face lit up in joy and braced himself for me. I rushed into his arms, still causing him to sway.

"Mia sorella," Stefan whispered. "Mi siete mancati."

I hugged him again before releasing my hold. "I've missed you too, Stefan. How's Damon?" We walked to the couch and sat down. I smiled at Mrs. Flowers when she excused herself.

Stefan and I sat for hours talking about the past twenty years. About our travels, Stefan moving here and all about Elena. Elena sounded like a brave woman, who didn't want anyone to die for her. She had lost her parents right before meeting Stefan, so he was patiently waiting for the relationship door to open. He was okay being her friend though.

Stefan and I walked up my old room. "Be ready for the most dust you have ever seen." Stefan said.

I opened my door and stared. Dust covered every surface in the room. The canopy bed, the curtains and windows. My dresser, vanity and my books. All of the books. I had an entire wall filled with books, floor to ceiling. "Oh God. I'm just start cleaning. Help me, please so this won't take so long."

I stripped the sheets and curtains and walked them down to the washing dusted and I vacuumed. I rearranged my furniture. Stefan and I brought in the boxes from my car. They were my clothes, some jewelry and books. Stefan helped me unpack my boxes and put everything away.

I fell back on the recently cleaned bed and groaned. "I really can't believe it took us four hours. Four hours to clean one room. I am never leaving again."

"Good," someone replied. "I hate it when you leave." I looked up to see Damon in the doorway.

"Damon!" I stood up and hugged him, ignoring his protests. "I know I'm gross right now, but I have missed you!"

"I've missed you too, but please you smell like dust and mold." Damon turned me around and marched me into the bathroom. "Shower." He turned the water on over my head and quickly left the room.

"Dammit Damon! You are such a drama queen!" I yelled.

"So! You smell- ow!" I heard Damon fumble with something and drop it. I quickly finished my shower and wrapped my robe around me.

I went to open the bathroom door and almost collided with Damon. "I broke your lamp." He held out his hand with a cut that was quickly healing.

I made sure he cleaned out the glass from his hand before I went to go clean up the lamp. "I'll go with you tomorrow to get you a new lamp, promise." Damon said from the bathroom.

"Good," I replied. "I would hope so. After all, you are the one that broke it."

* * *

**_"Mia sorella, MI siete mancati"_**_ My sister, I've missed you._

Sorry it's so short but it's the recap of AngelJJK's two chapters with some fluff. Review(:


End file.
